Packing For California
by Kawaii Anime Chick
Summary: Zelda characters are going on a trip to cali and this is ch. 1! Look out for the next chapter coming soon!


Chapter 1: Packing For California!  
  
Ok, yes i am going to write about the Zelda Characters going to cali! Guess where! Anaheim!!   
And you know what that means....DISNEYLAND! and California Adventure Park. I was just there hehe.  
I hope no one else has written anything like this yet and if they have i DID NOT steal your idea.  
I didn't even know. So...don't kill me ok?  
Anyway...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, California, Anaheim, Disneyland, Anaheim, or anything   
related to that. ok? Now that thats clear on with the story!  
  
Link was standing in his room in Kokiri Forest. "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow!  
I better not forget anything" He said to himself. He looked down at his checklist, and glanced  
at the two suitcases on his bed. "We're going for 9 days so..." Link made sure he had enough  
tunics to last him. One of his suitcases had been filled and closed, and he was sure that all he  
would need was in there. "Guess I won't be needing this one," He commented while putting it  
back in the closet. "I wonder if Zelda is finished backing yet," Link looked at the clock. It was  
7:00PM. He picked up the phone and dialed Zelda's number, waiting for her to pick up. "Hello?"  
Said Zelda. "Hey it's me! Link," Link replied into the phone. "I was wondering if you had finished  
packing yet." He waited a few seconds, "Almost. Just a few more things, what about you?" She asked.  
"Yup, all done. Just finished." He answered. "Cool, well i better get back to backing. Cya   
tomorrow at the airport! Don't forget the flight leaves at 9AM." Zelda reminded him. "I won't.  
Bye." Link hung up the phone, turning on the t.v at the same time. He was so psyched about going!  
  
Meanwhile at Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was packing. "Hmm..do I need this?" She asked Talon  
who was helping her pack. Malon held up a bag of oats. "Do you plan on taking any horses?" Talon  
asked, a little impatient. "Umm...no?" She guessed. "Then no! You don't need it!" Talon was   
getting tired of Malon asking stupid questions. She wasnt nearly finished, and Talon was about  
to blow. "OK! JUST LET ME TELL YOU WHAT TO PACK!!" Talon was loosing it now. "Ok, ok," Malon  
said. Talon began pulling things out of her closet. "Ok, you don't need 5 bags either! You only  
need one!" Malon picked up the other four and put them away. "Good." He sighed. He took out a pair  
of shorts from Malon's closet and handed them to her. "I can't take these!" she complained, "They  
have a stain on them!" Talon examined the shorts closley, taking him a while to find it. "It's  
hardly noticable! Just pack it already!" Malon hesitated. "NOW!" Talon shouted. "ok! fine.."  
Malon quickly put them in her bag. Within an hour she had finished packing. It was now about 8:10PM  
and Talon was exhausted from arguing with Malon, over the smallest things. Malon put her bag by  
the door to her room, and sat down to rest.   
  
Ruto was getting frusterated. She needed to find something to wear tomorrow that would   
impress Link. "ARG! Don't I have anything?!?!" She had already finished packing. Ruto looked  
at her clock noticing it was only 8:10PM. "Hmm...the mall closes at 9:30, I still have time!  
I guess Zoras don't usually wear anything but i can't go to California naked!!" Ruto walked  
out of the cavern where she had been packing. She headed towards the market place, only taking  
her 15 minutes to walk there. She looked around for about 20 minutes, until she saw something she  
absoloutely adored! It was a cute little pink tank top and really cool black shorts. Seeing the  
display outside, she ran into the store. She asked the first person she saw that worked there,   
where she could find the outfit in the store. The women led her to a rack, with only 3 shirts left  
and 4 pairs of shorts. She found her size and tried it on. It looked pretty cute on her, even if  
she is only a Zora. "I'll take it!" She said, looking at the price. It wasn't that bad. The shirt was  
only 15 rupees and the shorts only 30 rupees. She paid for the outfit and headed home, not being able  
to wait until tomorrow.  
  
Saria looked at her clock. 9:15PM. She was glad she had just finished packing she wanted to go  
to bed soon. She double checked her list and all the items in her bag. She decided one bag would work, they  
were only going for 9 days. She made sure she left room for soveniers. "Let's see how much american money  
i have." Saria began to count her money. "Ok so i have about $75US." She said outloud. She noticed  
her camera dangeling from a hook in her room. "I can't believe i almost forgot to pack that!" She  
exclaimed. She quickly packed her camera and checked to see how many rolls of film she had. "9 rolls,  
one for each day! I wonder who else is finished packing." She looked at the list of names she had. Ruto, Link,  
Zelda, Malon, herself, and Skull Kid were all going. She wondered how they would all stand each other!  
"I wonder who's going to sit by who on the airplane! I hope I get to sit with Zelda and Link. Far  
away from Skull Kid! I bet Link won't wanna be anywhere near Ruto!" Saria laughed. They had booked two  
hotel rooms at the Grand Californian Hotel. 3 people/room. "This should be an interesting trip..."  
Saria sounded amused. She looked at her clock again. It was 9:30. "Bed time!" She began to get ready for  
bed.  
  
And as for Skull Kid...well, he's already asleep. And i'm pretty sure he's all packed!  
  
  
Soon I'll be posting the next chapter! "The Flight to Los Angeles" I'm not sure how many chapters  
I'm going to have in total. Plz no flamers!! They will get better! I've been planning to write this  
fic since just before i left! Anyway check back soon!!  
  
Ja Ne  
~*Kawaii Anime Chick*~  
  



End file.
